


In Luck

by storytime



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Felicity needs a roommate and Roy agrees, Roy and Felicity drink together, Verdant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytime/pseuds/storytime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity and Roy drink together and commiserate in Verdant. Roy tells her that soon he will have no where to live and Felicity tells him in turn that she needs a roommate. It's kind of perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Luck

Felicity slid up to the bar in Verdant, nodding to Roy who smiled at her.

 

“You got the night off?”

“I wouldn’t know, Oliver’s going to do what he’s going to do and if he hasn’t called me in I’m not going to ask for another night of work I’m not being paid for.”

“So translation he’s either pining over Laurel or screwing her sister.”

“I’m pretty sure if he was here he’d fire you for saying that.”

“Well he’d probably also fire me for giving you free drinks all the time but then again considering the free labor you do he owes you half the bar at this point.”

“He won’t fire you over giving me free drinks, you drinking them with me might annoy him though.”

Roy shrugs. “I get off in a minute anyway. We can find a table and commiserate if you want.”

“Sounds good, now go flash your smile at the girl in the purple top and get some tips.”

 

Felicity watches as Roy flirts his way into a ten-dollar tip as he serves the lady with the purple top and her friend. He swaps over with a tanned muscly guy and leads her towards a table in the VIP area with drinks in his hands. She’s pretty sure these tables weren’t made for her and Roy in mind but she’s not going to complain.

 

“So I know why my day has been shitty but what’s wrong with yours?”

“Well you know how Thea was looking into an internship? She got one in Paris with Teen Vogue and she’s taking it.”

“Wow, that’s big.”

“Yeah but the problem is that since my house got destroyed and my mom left to go live with her sister I’ve been living with Thea in the mansion.”

“And now she’s going you have to find a place to live…”

“Yeah and it’s expensive around here and I can’t afford to live on my own.”

“Well you’re kind of in luck.”

“Really?”

“Yep, my apartment has termites and God knows what else so I’ve decided not to renew my lease. There’s a great place I’m looking at that doesn’t quite fit in my range. I really like it and I’d get a roommate but it’s not like I can let anyone live with me. You should move in with me. Be my roommate.”

Roy raises his eyebrows at her. “You serious Blondie?”

“Why not? We both work for the same people, spend time with the same people and have the same secrets.”

“Oliver’s not going to be happy about this.”

“Let me deal with Oliver. We’re friends right?”

“Right.”

“Good so then there’s no reason I can’t live with a friend. If Oliver wants to say something about it I’ll use my loud voice.”

 

Roy laughed and knocked back one of his shots. Felicity followed suit and gagged at the taste. They continued drinking and Felicity took Roy’s offer to dance, ignoring the incoming call from Oliver. Oliver could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Felicity ignored Oliver's call because A) she's mad at him and doesn't want to talk to him and B) because she knows it's not important. Oliver didn't call him from her vigilante phone so she assumes it has nothing to do with their night work. 
> 
> Just wanted to clarify that.


End file.
